You had to be a Hero
by SherrBERT
Summary: Chapter 2 up! Rafe speaks to his long lost friend, even if he thinks he cannot hear him. What happens when he finds out Danny can hear him? R/R please!
1. chapter 1

Author's note: Hey guys! This is my first Pearl Harbor Fanfiction, and I hope it won't be my last! It all depends on if you like it! So please review. Thanks. Read on!  
  
You Had to be a Hero  
  
Rafe McAwley lay outside his house in Tennessee, just looking up at the first stars of the long summer night twinkling far above. He let out a long sigh as he thought about his long lost friend that he had lost two years before. It seemed like yesterday Danny Walker was lying in his arms as he let out his last words before leaving Rafe forever to marry Evelyn and raise Danny's little boy. It seemed like yesterday Rafe was sobbing into his long time friend's wounded chest, giving anything to hear him breathe again, just so he could tell him what an idiot Rafe thought he was for leaving him even though he had told him that they would always be a team. He hated Danny Walker, but in a very loving way. Rafe's big brown eyes began to tear up as he looked over to Danny's tombstone over to the side of his house. He shakily took a breath, and stood up to talk to Danny, even if he wouldn't answer back.  
  
"You happy, Danny? You're officially a hero. You happy that you left you're unborn child fatherless? You happy that you left me to take care of him? Your son is beautiful. He reminds me so much of you. The way his big blue eyes twinkle when he's happy, which is almost always, reminds me so much of you. I dread the day I will have to tell him about you. I know he'll be proud of you, but what if he hates me? I mean, you died trying to save me. If it weren't for me you would be the one taking your beautiful child in an airplane and watch the excitement on his face. I tell you, the first time I took him up into the air, the expression was exactly like the one you had on your face the day we accidentally flew in my father's plane. Ha ha. Remember that? Remember all the good times we had when we were little? Remember all the times I saved your butt? Well, those are over now, I guess, and it's all your fault. No wait. Maybe it's mine. Oh lord. God it just hit me. Was the reason why you felt the need to save me, could it possibly be because I called you a lousy friend after you called me a lousy drunk in that bar a couple of nights before Pearl Harbor? Oh god. This is all my fault. Danny I'm so sorry. You were like a brother to me. I'm beginning to wonder if you are even listening to me. You could be shutting me out because you hate me for killing you like that. God, I'm so sorry for everything I have put you through. I'm sorry Danny. So sorry." Rafe finished the last sentence falling to the ground wiping his eyes from the tears he had shed for his best friend.  
  
"Rafe." Rafe heard the voice of someone he had not heard from for over two years, and never thought he would again. He stood up, and slowly turned around to find his hero looking him straight in the eye. Danny Walker. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hey! Thanks to Michelle for the review! I'm gonna keep going. Ok? Ok. Here we go. I'll shut up now. Hee hee. Ok.  
  
You Had to be a Hero: Chapter 2  
  
Rafe watched uneasily as Danny began to walk towards him. It wasn't really a walk. It was as if he were floating just above the ground. "Danny. Listen, I'm so sorry for."  
  
I already heard your pity story. I thought I would come down to say that none of this was your fault. Yes, I did die for you, but it was MY decision. You have always protected me from everything that came my way, and I thought I should repay you.  
  
"But you weren't supposed to die doing it!" Rafe slammed his fist into his best friend's tombstone. "Or maybe you were jealous of me."  
  
What?  
  
"Yeah. That's it. I get it now. All this time you were jealous of me. I always save you, it was MY idea to come into the military, and you just HAD to be a hero for once, didn't you? You selfish little jerk! All you wanted was for me to be forever grateful of you, and then cry myself to sleep every night knowing that YOU won't be there waiting outside tomorrow morning!"  
  
Rafe, that's not it. That's not it at all. Will you just listen to me once? And then I promise, I will be out of your mind and life forever. I'll even have god come and erase the memory of me from you and Evelyn. Then all you have to do is take that picture of you and me as children out of your end table drawer. I promise, I'll be gone.  
  
"No! Don't do that. I WANT to remember you! So does Evelyn! God, you were my best friend. No. You were my BROTHER! And I never want to forget you, or how you saved my life, even if it meant losing your life." With those words of gratitude Rafe began to break down. "I just want you to be in our lives again." He said wiping three tears from his cheeks. He looked at Danny, and Danny smiled. "What are you smiling at?" Rafe asked, confused as to why Danny was smiling while Rafe was crying.  
  
Danny walked over to Rafe and placed a soft hand on his shoulder. Rafe noticed that this time he DID walk. Rafe looked up to Danny with confusion in his eyes. "But, you're a ghost. How can you be able to touch me?"  
  
All you had to say was that you wanted me in your life again, Rafe. I know, you have said it before, but, this time it sounded like you really meant it. I'm back, Rafe. What do you say we play some chicken? Rafe smiled as Danny took his hand and helped him stand up. Danny was back. For good  
  
More to come soon, people! Please review! You can even give me some of your ideas if you want to! Thanks. TTYL! 


End file.
